Siren Head (We Fall)
Siren Head '''is a humanoid monster with two sirens for a head. This creature is extremely hostile towards humans and other living organisms. It is to be avoided at all costs. '''Characteristics & Appearance Siren Head is a humanoid monster who can typically be seen roaming graveyards or the woods. He seems to be malnourished, as he is very skinny and most of his bones are visible. His arms reach over 3 meters in length and his fingers have sharp and pointy nails. And though he does not have a brain, Siren Head has shown that he is capable of doing complex tasks and can easily spot or figure out what is going on or who is hiding from him. He does not lack cognitive functions either, he is able to think perfectly and quickly. Siren-Head often uses his ability to mimic sounds. Using this ability, he can deceive humans and or lead them to him, resulting in the victim's death. Siren-Head is able to mimic sirens, news broadcasts, human conversations, and hellish robotic-like screams. Powers & Abilities * Mimic: Siren-Head can mimic news broadcasts, sirens, human conversations, and hellish robotic screams. This power is used to lure in prey. * Super Strength: Siren-Head is excessively strong and is able to break down other trees or hard objects at its own will. This power is used to clear paths or kill prey at times. * Super Speed: Siren-Head is extremely fast, and it is able to run up to 240 MPH if wanted (This is proven because of the "Graveyard Sighting", a couple driving home came across a graveyard. They decided to check it out, the woman reported that Siren-Head jerked towards them at unrecordable speeds). This power is used to chase down prey and or escape it. * Stealth: Siren-Head is a stronger and alive relative of trees, being able to blend in when in a forest or when behind one tree, his stealth is that good. This ability is used to sneak up on prey. * Transformation: Siren-Head can shapeshift into anything resembling a tall, thin pole. The only two know transformations are turning into Sirens and Street Lamplights. This power is used to sneak up on prey. Prey Homo Sapiens/Humans -This is Siren-Head's known favorite prey to kill and eat as it is always on the move, searching for humans to stalk, and then kill. Shown through lost recordings, if there are no humans in the area, Siren-Head will change locations in disappointment. [[Sanguis Libidine]/Bloodlusts] -One of the other species of monster Siren Head occasionally likes to hunt. These creatures are the only reason why Siren Head remains motionless for days at a time. This is because it knows that multiple of these creatures can team up and surround him. Trivia * This Siren-Head was once one of many siren-heads in the Sirenius Sophicus species, but through cave drawings, we now know that Siren-Head is the last of its kind. * Siren-Head is known to often have battles with another vicious beast: Cartoon Cat (Anicatiuono Cortianius). * Siren-Head is the Alter EGO of Long Horse (Horsilongo Warnious). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fanon characters Category:Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrid Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Villians Category:We Fall (Series)